


Undesirable Feelings

by AmoralityAndPineScents



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoralityAndPineScents/pseuds/AmoralityAndPineScents
Summary: Max gets his way and skips activities, the only problem is that he ends up regretting it and he eventually drags David down with him in the progress.





	Undesirable Feelings

“Uh, what are you doing?” Max asks David whom he had just found struggling and stuck in a net that was barely big enough to carry him up and which was hanging from a tree.

“I was trying to catch an animal to eat for dinner but I accidentally tripped over the trigger and got caught up in this tree, could you go send for some help?”

Max pauses to wonder to himself why the fuck David thought that he’d actually be successful with this strange idea.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Come on Max you can’t be serious”

Max pulls out David’s phone and begins to mess with it. “As thrilling as that sounds,” he starts saying sarcastically. “If I don’t get anything out of helping you then I don’t really see a point in being here any longer.” Max glances at the man behind him before progressing forward.

"Wait! I- I'll let you have access to the councilors cabin if you send for help...

"I'm listening," Max says stopping.

“You can visit the cabin whenever and skip activities today,” David adds hesitantly.

“All right, see ya shit head”, he starts to speed away before David could even begin to protest.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes later Max comes back with Gwen, a pair of rope cutting scissors, and a blow-up mattress. Gwen cuts him down with the scissors and David tumbles upon the mattress with a thud.

Max puts his hand out and David goes to grab it but then Max demands “keys, now.” slightly confusing the camp man.

“...Oh, right” David gives the keys to the anxious ravenhead that then hurries away.

The redhead picks himself up and dusts his shorts off.

“Um, what was that about?” Gwen asks David confused.

“I reasoned that Max most likely wouldn’t have gotten someone if I didn’t give him access to the cabin... and I might’ve added that he could skip activities today.” He explains sounding somewhat disappointed near the end.

“Oh great...well, you tried and that sounds like it was the best action,” she replies reassuringly, “see you back at camp.”

She starts walking off towards the campgrounds with David Following closely behind.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 When Max finally came to the counselors' cabin, everyone was out at the activities ground and he had the place to himself. He decides to go messing through the different drawers and things for something that could be used for pranking or blackmail, after a while he stumbles upon something that made him smirk David’s diary.

Now, this he could work with. “What secrets could David be keeping in this small book of his”, Max wondered out loud as he sat on the green cot that was left out and started flipping through the pages. He finds an entry where David had written something about him, without a thought he reads.

“Max has it hard, one of the reasons I thought he was being grumpy and overreacting about how Camp was bad was because he would’ve rather been at home, but now I can find that to be untrue, his parents dropped him off without caring about where he’d go. Max doesn’t deserve parents like that. I’m glad he warmed up to me and gave me a hug. Sometime I hope that he finds someone to really care about him as much as I have learned to, he’s a good kid, maybe I’ll even be able to get him to actually smile.”

Setting the diary down Max attempts to process what the entry just said, he hadn’t expected anything to be so forward-thinking and thoughtful.

“So David really cares about me huh?” he says out loud to himself unconsciously then turns to the next page and looks through the parts of the diary that he had previously missed.

Over time Max couldn’t help but to feel what he claimed as affection towards the man, he first sort of accepts it but then he notices that he felt like there was something that he was missing. He then flips through the whole thing while glancing at the different parts and pieces of it trying to figure out what was bothering him, his heartbeat unusually quickens at some point and he internally panics.

‘Wait, what is this?...,’ he thinks, “no really what the fuck?” his mind betrays him from wanting to look for a reasonable answer and it turns to the redhead and all of the times he hadn’t been annoying.

Though he wouldn’t admit it to anybody else, Max believed he was really nice but not like other adults who gained things from being nice, it was only in the way David could be, David’s way...

All along it had been David who was right there in with all the nice thoughts that Max had overtime planted in his positive view of the camp, and at this point, he reasons to himself that whatever this situation was, it couldn’t get any worse.

It was too late though and He suddenly realizes what this feeling he had towards David actually was and it feels like a punch to the gut. With the wind blowing through the trees and the bird sounds from outside, it all becomes silent. He the negative kid who was previously fed up with camp but over time changed his mind was in love with David the camp counselor.

Max slams the journal back in the drawer where he found it loudly startling himself then he hastily tidy ups and leaves the cabin slamming the door as he quickly walks away.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“What the hell am I supposed to do?!” Max breathes to himself as he stopped watching his surroundings and made it to his tent but before he entered it he looks at his feet catching his breath and can’t help but to feel overly frustrated, then after mere seconds, he freezes as he becomes aware of a presence behind him.

“Hiya Max!”

Max’s heart skipped a beat as he looked up at the tall figure.

“I wasn’t doing anything I swear I just was...”

David’s face twisted in confusion.

“What did you do Max?”

“I- I um...” Max can only stutter, after a moment he pauses and looks around.

“I went to grab this” he responded grabbing Mr. Honey Nuts, a blanket, and a pillow then turns around and walks his little feet back to the cabin without another word exchanged between the two.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Max sits on a chair in the cabin and screams into his pillow, “I’m an idiot!” He groans “this should have never happened, how the fuck did I end up liking him of all people?!”

He slowly calms down then thinks up an irrefutable offer to himself, maybe if he went to sleep then this whole thing could be solved but if that didn’t work then it could at least be made to be more bearable. He gets comfortable and tries to sleep on the cot, but before unconsciousness overtakes him he imagines pushing David into the lake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Max woke up it was already getting late, “Shit, what time is it?” Max asks to himself while stretching and sitting up, after a moment he realized that something was out of place.

Max slowly looked down and saw that laying right there on his lap was an unwanted visitor, it was David sleeping half on Max’s lap and half kneeling on the ground.

The boy, almost not believing his eyes, watched as the man slowly woke up from his sleep and Max slightly cringed.

“Oh, you’re finally up,” David states sleepily.

"Yeah... and what the hell told you that I was okay with you sleeping on my fucking lap?!

"Honestly Max, that’s inappropriate language tsk-tsk,” David answered, “I was worried since you acted strangely over by the tents, I wanted to see what was wrong but it took awhile for you to get up so I must’ve fallen asleep..."

There was a quiet awkward pause until David cleared his throat, “Is there anything bothering you?”

Max barked “it’s none of your business” and with that, the raven head grabs his stuff and left irritatedly out the door while trying to conceal the blush burning its way onto his cheeks.

Mid-walk he thought back that David could have seen him blushing which made him quicken his pace to the tent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

David laid on his bed that night not being able to figure out what to make out of the day, it was odd, why was Max avoiding him?

David could almost swear he saw the boy blush as well… but why?

Eventually, His thoughts slowly lulled him to sleep along with the cricket chirping outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day started out casual, David got up and got dressed and ready for the day enthusiastically but when he entered the mess hall something just didn’t feel right.

He realized that Max looked more tired with bigger darker bags under his eyes, which surprised the camp counselor because he didn’t think the boy could look any more tired than he already did…

While David ate it was unusual for him to be distracted from what he was normally occupied with, planning activities and ensuring the safety of the campers.

Why was Max acting so odd? It didn’t sit well in his stomach.

Then an idea popped into his head, he could talk to the camper directly about it, it wouldn’t be easy and he was sure he’d probably hate him for it but it’d be better to never have whatever problem resolved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took a long while but finally, right after dinner, he got a chance to meet with Max one on one in the mess hall.

“What is this all about, I haven’t done any pranks today so spit it out” max demands impatiently.

David gulps “well I thought you would know the problem” he pauses.

“It’s about yesterday Max.”

It takes the boy back for a second, “yeah what about it?”

“What happened?” David asks.

“Nothing, Jesus drop it”

“No Max if there’s anything that’s bothering you I can listen, just tell me”

“Stop it, there’s nothing going on and I’m leaving” Max walks over to the door and tries to open it when to his dismay he finds it to be stuck.

“Come on Max, I don’t know why you're being so difficult, I ask you one thing and yet you always turn it down like this, I demand you tell me right now or I swear there’ll be a consequence of some kind.”

“You just don’t get it, do you? there’s nothing you could say about something like this, how could a guy ever admit that they have a crush on another guy let alone someone like you?!”

“I... I don’t understand, you like me?”

“Yes… wait no… I mea-” he ends the sentence abruptly as he finally manages to get the door open and exits leaving David alone in a silent large room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The counselor sat planning out activities for the rest of the week as he recalled back to what had happened for the past few days.  
  
Of all things, he did not expect this. What was there to do? Well for starters he knew that the boy trusted him so keeping this a secret was a priority.

How to react was a whole other issue, he believed that the camper had real feelings for him but he knew that in his position he couldn’t feel flattered. Max was a child no matter how adult like he acted, David knew that yet he also knew how mature he was at times.

He thought back to when in the past he had paid more attention to this one person more than anyone else in the whole entire camp in order to help him feel better because he seemed very unhappy unlike the rest of the campers. It had been a very interesting experience.

He recognized how he had been thinking about Max over the past few days and it made him realize something. The counselor really paid attention to the boy, not only on how he looked but even emotionally, maybe it was just him but something didn't feel exactly right.

David started describing him in his head. Max was a boy with black hair and a hoodie who always seemed grumpy but was nice, interesting, and cute... wait cute? was that normal?

No, it couldn’t be… was it more than that, was it attraction? David froze, oh gosh no, the thought made David unpleasantly nervous yet there was nothing he could do to change it as he felt the love directed towards that aspect and it filled him with dread.

All he ever wanted this whole time was for Max to be happy, to be there for him, and the fact it had turned to these type of reciprocated feelings was unacceptable.

He almost felt like his world was spinning with all of the repercussions playing through his head. He felt so strongly that he wanted this relationship that he knew was bad and had terrible consequences and it strongly affected him.

In the end, he ended up with his heart hammering in his chest as he laid on the wooden desk disregarding the papers lying there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breakfast the next day was weird, to say the least, it should’ve been obvious to every person in a mile radius to figure out that both Max and David’s behavior had been odd as of late but no one seemed to care or be aware of it.

Well, no one except for Neil.

“So, what’s up with you?”

“What do you mean I’m fine” Max grumbled unconvincingly.

“Ah yeah sure” Neil countered.

“Don’t tell me someone poisoned the food, it’s practically inedible as it is,” the brunet’s face twisted in disgust.

“I wish, maybe then I wouldn’t have to worry about this shitty mess, I could just be dead.”

This sounded serious “you know that I’m your friend right?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re a jerk you know that? He then asks. “What so-called shitty mess are you in? Like you got in trouble or something?

“Not exactly, let’s just say that something came up from my personal life and it’s been bothering me lately,” Max tells him vaguely.

“Okay if you say so...” Neil says puzzled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No no no, this is not good, the tired redhead decided as he sat messing with his leftover eggs on a plate with a fork. There was no stopping his thoughts from flooding, he needed to do something, anything to prevent these newfound feelings from hurting Max, himself, and even others.

It was too much, he was supposed to be an example to the campers and with this fact, he felt disheartened. David audibly sighed catching Gwen’s attention.

“Hey, David” the co-counselor spoke up barely getting the others attention.

“David” she tried again snapping her fingers in front of him.

“...What is it, Gwen?” He finally asked.

“You don’t seem like your usual self, is everything all right?” Gwen observed while looking concerned.

“Yeah everything is fine, I’m sure of it” the man gives off a too fake smile and it doesn’t convince the other counselor.

“I think it’d be best for you to take the day off, we’re going to do a simple activity as it is and there should be nothing for you to worry about,” Gwen starts pushing him out of the room.

“Okay... are you sure you can handle this all by yourself?”

“Absolutely,” she reassured, “now just go get some rest, please.” and with that, he left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All the campers and Gwen were together at a table outside as Gwen started regretting helping out her friend by giving him time off and told the children how to make a thing for the crafting activity they were going to do.

After all that she added, “David isn’t going to be here because he isn’t in the best condition currently so I’m gonna be filling in for him today.”

That caught Max’s attention and it made him start worrying as he fiddled with crafting material. Was he okay? This previously wouldn’t be a problem, it’s all because of the stupid thing he did yesterday and this fact made Max feel ashamed.

Just thinking of how he utterly cared about the man made him want to uncharacteristically check up on him more. The boy felt internally irritated as he lied to Gwen that he needed to go to the restroom because he didn’t feel well and instead went to the counselors' cabin without anyone noticing.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
As Max walked up to the door he started hearing something, he first couldn't make out but when he got closer he heard it clearer, it was David crying. The ravenhead slowly turned the doorknob as he made his way into the cabin not being fully aware of his actions.

The first thing he sees is the counselor sitting on the left side of his bed vertically, hesitantly he nears closer and sits next to him unconsciously placing a hand on the man's thigh.

"Why are you crying?" Max asks in a hushed tone.

David sounds surprised as takes notice of the boy.

“What are you doing here?” David asks trying to clear away the tears from his face with his hands sniffling.

Max replies, “I was worried about you.”

“I see…” he acknowledged.

There's a pause before David speaks up, "there's something I have to tell you, I... I think I might have a crush on you."

It has to sink in before Max fully grasps what was just said.

“Wait, are you serious?! You know that this is terrible right? you can’t possibly…”

“I... Of course, I know that Max...”

Max continues “recently I've felt like I’ve had to hide my feelings, who knows how you’re gonna hide yours, what are we supposed to do?”

He watched as the man tensed up and started crying once again.

"No David, it's all right," the camper consoled as he hugged David tightly.

The redhead hugs back after a few minutes and Max looks up at David suddenly realizing how close they were together and starts blushing, apparently David also gets the memo and looks red in the face.

“Um” Max begins to talk, but suddenly gets cuts off as he feels David’s lips on his, at first he’s completely dumbfounded but soon after he kisses back.

All of the pent-up emotions they both had felt in the past dissolved into the kiss and Max felt his heart hammering hard against his chest. After some time they break away.

“What did you do that for?” Max asks in disbelief.

“I don’t know, I saw how beautiful you were and I just...” David stutters.

“Oh, I see” Max murmurs as he feels his face turn crimson. 

"I'm sorry for how rude I've acted in the past..." the boy apologizes.

"No that’s alright, no hard feelings" the redhead soothes.

Max feels relief wash over him.

  
“So, wanna just stay here and relax the rest of the day?” Max asks.

“Yeah, I’d like that” David agrees smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any parts through the first half look recognizable they were incidental. Any-who thanks for reading and hope you have a good day.


End file.
